


Spirit Soldiers of the Divine: Awakening Book 1

by MicoRK



Category: Magical Boys - Fandom, anime - Fandom, magical girls - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Soldiers, Spirit - Freeform, Spirit Soliders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoRK/pseuds/MicoRK
Summary: Eighteen years old Elio Cyrus was living a normal life. Graduated high school and is now entering the next chapter of his life as he goes to college. When he set foot at Montalvo University he knew that there was a purpose in his life. He was chosen to do great things. He was chosen to become Sol the leader and the legendary spirit soldier of light and hope.





	1. Prologue

It was early in the morning as dawn approaches.  
Around a campfire, a group of young warriors dressed up in advance knight armor sits in silence. One of the young warriors gets up and walks towards the lake gazing at a remote island at the middle of the lake. 

The lone soldier was standing on the edge of the lake gazing upon their destination. “Sol?” A deep manly voice called out.

The young man turns as he sees the man he loves approaches. 

The young man joins Sol. “Hey, you okay?” the deep voice wonders.

Sol turns his gaze back at the remote island. “Not long ago, I was just entering college life and now at this very moment, I am getting ready to meet my fate,” he replied.

The young man gave a reassuring smile. “You know what the worst part is?” Sol asked.

The young man wrapped his strong arms around the small man. “What is it my love?” he asked.

Sol sighs. “I finally have you,” he stated.

The young man looks down deep into the eyes of his beloved. Not long ago they had a love hate relationship. Soon that turned into more than love than hate. The young man had fallen in love with not just a teen his mother tried to set up with when he was just eighteen, but he fell in love with a teen that will do great things in the future. It had been a tough night. Upon every hour, they defended the dark forces that will soon invade the land. 

They had a plan but will this plan meet their fate? The young man leans down as he captures the soft kissable lips of his beloved. Sol whimpers as they share an intimate kiss. 

Their lips departed from another. “This may be our last chance, but at this moment I will forever cherish you by my side,” the young man states.

The two continued watching the sun rising from the horizon knowing that it is almost time to face whatever is to come. They have come so far since they discovered who they were meant to be. Now, destiny awaits and the heroes prepares to defeat the toughest foe they have ever faced.

What is a Spirit Soldier?  
Where do they come from?  
The answer is the Multiverse.

The multiverse is a set of various possible universes including the universe which humans live in. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists; the entirety of space and time. The miscellaneous distinct universes within the multiverse are called the parallel universes or alternative universes. 

Long ago, when darkness roamed the multiverse, there was no hope. There was a rip in between the multiverse; that was when the Divine was born. The Divine only chooses those who hold a great power within them. A spirit so powerful, it will light the multiverse as they become soldiers and defeat the darkness. 

Thus the Spirit Soldiers of the Divine are born.  
From then on, the Spirit Soldiers of the Divine sworn to protect the multiverse from forces of evil.


	2. Awaken, the Soldier of Light & Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Elio Cyrus, eighteen years old and ready to venture onto a new chapter in his life as he prepares to go to college. He got accepted to Montalvo University, a prestige college that is well known all over the globe located in Cianna. However, he doesn't know what his destiny unfolds once he steps into the school as a mysterious coffee shop became a sudden hit in the little town with it's grand opening.

This story starts in a dream.  
The attack happens so fast.  
A majestic kingdom was under attack by an unknown force that no one had seen coming.  
What had caused the attack? Who’s responsible? Nobody knows.

It was night time when the attack started.  
Sounds of people screaming as one by one are being slain by the unknown force. Sounds of metal clashing against one another and shields have been broken in half. Frightening sounds of different types of unfamiliar animalistic growls being heard. Two figures, a man and a woman running for their lives. Couldn’t tell what the two figures looked like, everything in the dream was blurry. 

The male figure spoke. “Come my darling, there is no time. We must hurry,” the male figure whispered. 

The female figure looks at the baby she was holding as the baby began to whimper. “Hush now my sweet, I am here,” the female figure shushed. 

Before the dream had ended, a female voice was heard as the female figure cried out loud.

“Beep…Beep…Beep”

The sound of an alarm goes off. “All right, I’m up!” A young male voice from the bed called out.

Eighteen years old Elio Cyrus sluggishly starts to sit upright. With a yawn, he started to stretch. 

He looks over at his alarm clock to check the time. “Man, what a dream,” he stated.

A female voice was heard outside Elio’s room. “Honey, come on and get a move on, don't want to be late for orientation!” the female voice reminded him.

Elio shifted his leg to the edge of the bed. “Okay, I’m up!” he replied.

Elio got up from his bed. “Halo, play ‘The Cure’ by Lady Yaya,” he commanded.

The device responded as the song started to play. “I’ll undress you, ‘cause you’re tired, cover you as you desire,” the singer in the song started singing. 

Elio walks up to his window and opens the blinds and smiles at how beautiful a sunny day it is as he starts dancing and singing along with the song. This particular day, something is bound to happen that will set Elio’s world upside down.

Elio stands in front of a tall mirror standing next to his closet. “Well, today is the big day,” he said to his reflection.

While Elio prepares to get ready for his orientation, three other individuals too were preparing for the same orientation.  
A blonde haired girl dressed in a pink floral skirt, white lace blouse and a charcoal cardigan exits her house. The girl entered her car and started the engine. She held up a little footnote to read what it said, ‘Good luck at orientation, father and I will be home late, very important meeting – Mom’. She crumpled up the paper. She puts the car in reverse and carefully drives out of the driveway making sure there’s no car passing by. She put the car into drive and drove away from her house. 

Inside of a modern apartment, a brunette girl dressed in a chef outfit drinks the remainder of her coffee and puts her mug in the sink. She packed up her set of knives and rushed out of her apartment.

Not far from the university, a young man exits a floral shop. “Mom, I am leaving, will be home later,” the young man called out.

He can hear his mom called out to him. “Bye, have a good time,” his mom responded.

The young man went to a bike rack to unchain his bike. Once he unchained his bike, he hopped on his bike and started paddling away.

Elio finally finished getting ready as he walked out of his house followed by his aunt. As the two drive away, not knowing that something is bound to happen that will set Elio’s world upside down.

All throughout his life, Elio would always be known as the ‘orphan boy’. He remembers that one day the Cyrus family was looking to adopt at the town orphanage. Little Elio was sitting alone, head down and on a swing with his back facing towards the Cyrus family. The woman who was going to be his adopted mother immediately knew that he was the one. From that day on, it was a dream come true. Unfortunately his adopted parents passed away when he was sixteen years old. 

It was two years ago when Elio received the dreaded news about his parent’s death.  
It was a nice warm spring day when Elio came home from school. His bed was calling out to him from exhaustion due to participating in all the school activities. Once his eyes began to close, someone was banging at the front door. Elio sighs knowing full well he’s not going to nap anytime soon.

The banging from the front door continues. He opens the door revealing Aunt Barbara followed by two detectives. 

Aunt Barbara rushes to Elio and hugs him frantically. “Oh thank goodness you’re all right,” she said.

Elio looks at the two detectives confused as Aunt Barbara releases him. “I’m fine Aunt Barbie, but what is going on?” he asked.

Aunt Barbara signals the two gentlemen inside. “If you please gentlemen if you like to go into the living room,” she suggested.

The two detectives nodded their heads as they entered the house. 

Elio, his aunt and the two detectives walked into the living. Elio sat down on the sofa with his aunt as the two detectives remained standing.

Elio and Aunt Barbara gave their full attention to the two detectives. “I am Commissioner Dowson and this is Lt. Greenhouse; we tried to reach you but I gathered you were still in school or coming home from school so we called the closest emergency contact, which is your aunt,” one of the detectives stated.

Aunt Barbara started to rub Elio’s back. “At around 1:00pm we received a phone call today about an accident that happened. We want to ask you, does your parents drive a four door XLZ crossover?” Commissioner Dowson asked.

Elio looks at his aunt who was also confused. “Yes that’s correct, why what’s going on?” he asked.

Both of the detectives sigh. “Your parents were in a terrible accident,” Lt. Greenhouse replied.

Elio and his aunt both gasp. “What happened?” Aunt Barbara asked.

The two detectives look sadly at the two. “Son, I am sorry to say this but, a semi-truck ran past a red light and hit your parents car; by the time the ambulance rushed them to the hospital, it was already too late,” the Commissioner replied sadly. 

Elio’s world darkened as he went into a catatonic-like-state and as the detectives sent their condolences and made their departure, he finally caves in and breaks down into tears. 

Still he wishes he knew who his biological parents are. His real mother and father must have a reason why they left him on the door steps back at the orphanage. There could be a million reasons why his real person gave him up.  
Were they in some sort of trouble?  
Were his parents’ drug addicts, alcoholics or maybe even both?  
Was it because they had little money that they can’t support a child?

Elio loved them very dearly, as Cyrus too loved him the same; wouldn’t trade them for anything. Just like anyone who was adopted in life, he was curious that maybe perhaps if he can meet his real father and mother, he’ll know who he is and what his purpose in life is.

His aunt senses Elio was deep in thought. “Today is a big day, shouldn’t you be excited?” Aunt Barbara asked. 

Elio looked at his aunt. “I am beyond excited and also nervous at the same time,” he responded. 

Aunt Barbara became worried. “But that’s not what I am thinking about,” Elio responded.

Aunt Barbara parked the car on a curve. “Ok, I am all ears,” she said.

Elio sighs. “I just wish my parents were here,” he replied.

Aunt Barbara nodded and gave Elio a genuine smile as she reached over and gave Elio a hug. 

Aunt Barbara sighs. “I miss them too kiddo,” she soothes Elio.

Elio starts to sniff. “I wish every day they can come back too, but no matter what and always remember, they’ll always be here,” Aunt Barbara stated.

Elio wiped his eyes. “I know they’ll be forever in my heart,” he replied.

Aunt Barbara puts the car into drive and the two continue on to their destination that will take about thirty minutes to get to.

Thirty minutes into their destination they have finally made as the welcome sign says to those entering the town ‘welcome to Cianna’.  
Aunt Barbara immediately knew the place was special just by looking at the breathtaking view she sees before her eyes. She looked to her right and saw that her nephew hadn't woken up yet.

Aunt Barbara smiled as she started to wake Elio up. “Elio, sweetie we are here,” she announced.

Elio woke up to see what his aunt wanted. She pointed out the window as he looked around at his surroundings. He couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. Up ahead was the majestic Montalvo University. A castle that once belonged to a royal family was now a university. There was a legend that the Montalvo castle belonged to a royal family that one day disappeared. Till this day, the royal family is still missing; it was as if the family had vanished.

Near the school, were a few small mom and pop shops and the town was busy with locals and townsfolk walking from shops to shops. Both Elio and his aunt have made a complete stop as they parked inside the school grounds.

Elio was looking around the environment and was really amazed. “I can’t believe this place,” he said.

Aunt Barbara shuts off the car as the two unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car.

A short girl with pink hair tied up into two ponytails came up to Elio and his aunt. “Hello and welcome to Montalvo University!” the pink hair girl announced. 

Elio and his aunt shook the girl’s hand. “My name is Tris; Beatris, but can call me Tris. I am dorm leader and teacher aid to the headmistress. Come this way to the orientation please,” Beatris introduced herself.

Aunt Barbara leaned in. “She doesn’t even look like she’s in college,” she commented.

Elio laughed. “What do parents feed these children these days?” Aunt Barbara joked.

While Tris talks about the school as they walk to their destination, Elio can almost feel a sudden of peace and harmony amongst the students. Some of the students were meeting their assigned roommates, some of the returning students from summer break catching up to their friends, teachers walking to their classrooms to prepare for today’s lectures and new students much like Elio walking towards the same direction with their parents.  
While the three continued walking, Elio began to feel as though he had been there before. All of a sudden the feeling of déjà vu was overwhelming.

Three familiar voices called out to him. “Elio!” the three female voices called out in unison.

Elio's thoughts were interrupted as he searched for the source of the voices. His face lights up as he turns and sees his three friends from high school; their names were Angel, Giselle and Chelsea. They’ve been there since the breakup of his ex-boyfriend at the time to the time he found out his parents passed away.

The three girls walked up to Elio. “You guys, what are you doing here?” he wondered.

All four hugged each other. “What can I say, I don’t want us to split apart,” Giselle answered.

Elio looked at his friend Angel. “But what about Marvana University of performing arts?” he wondered.

Aunt Barbara asked Tris to hold up as the four reunited with each other. “Same answer with Giselle and found out that I didn’t get in, but got accepted here. so here I am,” Angel replied.

Aunt Barbara walks up to the group. “Yeah I agree, Contessa’s Beauty School didn’t have any interest in me either,” Chelsea added.

Tris looked around awkwardly hoping the group was wrapping up their little reunion. “Hey everyone sorry for interrupting this lovely reunion but orientation is about to start,” Aunt Barbara stated.

The group reached the building for the orientation in time as new students walked into what appears to be the grand ballroom. As the group entered the grand ballroom, they couldn’t believe what they saw inside. It was like a fairy tale story that came to life. 

Beautiful ballroom curtains are open allowing the natural lighting of the sun to give the room a magical feel. Each wall is decorated with an elegant crystal scrollwork candelabras giving a romantic look as jewels dangle from the three votive holders. 

Up above when a person looks up, a huge stunning sparkling dome reveals the magnificent color of the sky as the dome gives the grand ballroom more natural lighting. At the center of the grand ballroom, there was a stage setup for the new class. A very elegant podium on stage right, the backdrop was showing beautiful scenery with flowers of different colors decorated at the end of the stage and around the curtains.

Tris walks up to the podium. “Excuse me ladies, gentlemen and new class please have a seat we shall begin shortly,” she announced. 

Elio was entering the room when suddenly he began to feel like he’s being watched all of a sudden. 

Aunt Barbara looked over at Elio. “Hey slow poke, we’re over here,” she joked. 

Elio joined his group at the front of the stage. A figure walks into the room revealed to be a man in his late thirties to early forties, wearing a nice taupe leather jacket with a blush pink dress shirt and dark blue jeans. He had manicured scruffy facial hair and his dark brown hair in a mid-fade quiff style, which is brushed upward and backward from the forehead. 

The man was looking at Elio’s direction. “Could he be the chosen one?” he said in his thoughts.

The ballroom was completely packed with the new class and their parents talking among each other. The doors on the right of the stage opened revealing a beautiful and statuesque woman. The headmistress of the university carried herself with grace and poise, almost like she’s from royalty. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a sleek bun. Her stunning face contoured to perfection. Her lips are done with a classic red lipstick with a tint of gloss like the dew of a beautiful red rose. 

The outfit the headmistress was wearing was also stunning and well put together. She was wearing a very deep violet tailored jacket. Under her deep violet jacket, she was wearing a simple black ribbed dress with a cowl neckline. The dress looked like it fit her just right; it wasn’t too tight nor it was too loose. Her dress was at the right length where it meets just in the middle of her knees; not too high and not too short. 

Elio’s group gasps. “Oh she is gorgeous,” Chelsea commented.

The group walked the Headmistress walking up to the podium. “Look at her hair, it’s like there’s no sign of any hair falling out,” Giselle stated.

The headmistress stood behind Tris. “Ladies, gentlemen and new class; I welcome you to the headmistress of the university, Raina Alistair,” Tris announced.

The whole room claps as the headmistress walks up to the podium. “Thank you Beatris,” she said genuinely.

The room quieted down. “Greetings and welcome to Montalvo University,” Raina started.

The man from earlier stood at the back of the ball room now standing against one of the podiums.

Raina continued her introduction. “First I want to congratulate you all, the new class, for your hard work and dedication as high school students as you have completed that chapter in your life and getting ready to enter a new chapter to follow your dreams and one day become the future,” she commented.

The parents applauded and cheered for their children’s accomplishments as the headmistress joined in on their brief celebration.

The applause died down. “If you don’t know who I am, as Beatris have introduced, my name is Raina Alistair and it has been nine years since I came to Montalvo and I must say, just by looking at all of you; you all have lots of potential,” Raina commented cheerfully.

Raina looks around the room to look at all the young faces. “Here in Montalvo, we welcome all walks of life and the only thing I ask all of you is to respect and show kindness to one another,” she stated.

The room claps. “But not just each other, also show kindness and respect to the environment around you and your instructors,” Raina added.

Raina took the microphone off the stand from the podium as she started walking away from the podium.

She stood in the center of the stage. “Long ago, Montalvo University once belonged to a royal family and for centuries this castle was the heart of the kingdom of Cianna; the kingdom was at a time of peace,” she told the audience.

Raina started to walk to the left of the stage slowly. “However, one night centuries later, the kingdom was under attack by an unknown force,” she said.

Elio couldn’t believe what the headmistress was saying. It was almost like she could tell the exact vision he had about the weird dream he had that morning. 

The room remained silent. “From then on, no one knows what happened to the royal family,” Raina said as she finished her story.

One student's hand was raised. “Have there been any clues or information about the royal family?” a blond hair girl asked. 

Raina smiled genuinely. “To this day, there hasn’t been new evidence yet as the case is still open and recently officials are searching everywhere as we speak,” she announces.

Raina reached stage left towards the steps ready to step down. “Now are you all ready for some entertainment?” she asked.

The audience replied. “New class, ladies and gentleman; the performing arts major has put on a little show for you to enjoy for those of you entering with a performing arts major, here’s a little snippet of what you all will be working on,” she introduced.

The guests applauded as Raina walked off the stage. The whole ballroom darkened as the stage curtains opened; the stage lights came up followed by the spotlight. Up above the ceiling automatically starts to close as the light from the outside dims away.

A guy walks up on stage entering from stage left as a girl enters from stage right. “You know I want you… it’s not a secret I try to hide… I know you want me so don’t keep saying our hands are tied… you claim it’s not in the card…Fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me, but you’re here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny,” the male performer started singing. 

The couple on the stage starts dancing in a modern contemporary dance style with a mixture of ballet. “What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine…nothing could keep us apart…you’d be the one I was meant to find…it’s up to you and it’s up to me…no one can say what we get to be…so why don’t we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours tonight,” the male performer continued singing his part.

Angel leaned in Elio’s ear. “This is so beautiful,” she whispered.

Elio smiles at his friend. “I know you’ll do great,” he whispered back.

The audience continues watching in awe watching the beautiful performance as the couple continues the choreographed dance wonderfully. “You think it’s easy…you think I don’t want to run to you, but there are mountains and there are doors that we can’t walk through…I know you’re wondering why because we’re able to be just you and me. Within these walls but when we go outside you’re going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all,” A female performer started to sing.

Background dancers were paired up in twos’ as they joined the two couples on stage. “No one can rewrite the stars, how can you say you’ll be mine? Everything keeps us apart and I’m not the one you were meant to find…It’s not up to you, it’s not up to me…When everyone tells us what we can be…how can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours tonight,” the female performer sang.

The couple and the background dancers start dancing in unison. “All I want is to fly with you…All I want is to fall with you…So just give me all of you,” both the male and female performer sang in perfect harmony.

The couple split up as the background dancers split up in unison as the male performer danced with the male background dancers and the female performer danced with the female background dancers.

The female performer started the bridge of the song. “It feels impossible,” the female performer sang.

The male performer added into the bridge. “It’s not impossible,” the male performer sang.

The dancers and the two couples united. “Is it impossible?” the couple sang in perfect harmony.

The whole group starts dancing in unison as the audience cheers on during the performance. “How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart because you are the one I was meant to find…It’s up to you and it’s up to me…No one can say what we get to be and why don’t we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours,” the couple sang in harmony.

The background dancers’ exit the stage at the back as the performance reaches the end of the song. “You know I want you…It’s not a secret I tried to hide but I can’t have you…we’re bound to break and my hands are tied,” the female performer finished the song.

The curtain closes as the two performers depart from separate directions. The whole room erupted with applause as the curtains opened back up as the whole group entered back on the stage and took a bow.

Raina walks up to the stage from stage left as a new person walks from the stage right. “Wasn’t that a marvelous performance?” she asked.

The crowd was still applauding. “Ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to the talented instructor that produced this lovely number, Professor Skyline Evans,” Raina introduced.

The lovely lady dressed in a bright color outfit waved at the audience and bowed. “That was beautiful!” Aunt Barbara commented cheerfully.

The whole orientation was finally finished as the curtains were drawn back revealing light from the outside and the closed dome now reopened for more lighting.

Elio and his group were talking amongst each other when the headmistress walked up. “Did you guys enjoy the orientation?” Raina asked.

The group nodded their heads with excitement. “It was splendid, thank you so much,” Giselle replied.

Raina smiled sweetly at the girl. “And you must be Elio Cyrus, am I correct?” she asked.

Elio was amazed. “Yes, how did you know?” he wondered.

Raina let out a soft laugh. “I heard all about you from all your teachers and principal from your old school and your essay was just superv,” she commented happily.

Elio blushed. “He does have a way with words; it’s almost like he was born with a marvelous gift,” Aunt Barbara added.

Rained smiled at Aunt Barbara’s statement gleefully “Again welcome to Montalvo University and I hope to see you all do great things in this school,” she said as she made her exit.

After meeting with their professors and gathering their student packets laters, the group decided to head out to grab a bite to eat enjoying each other’s company. It was later in the evening; the group dispersed to their own respected dormitories while Elio decided to take a walk to get familiar around the place. 

He passed by an alley when he started to hear rustling noises in the alley way.  
It could be possible two people were probably having an intimate moment, but then he heard a noise that didn’t sound too well. Elio retraced his steps and wanted to take a peak around the corner. In the shadows of the alley way, he sees four figures beating a male figure. Can’t tell how old the man is, since it was too dark and the street light couldn’t help either since the lighting was dimmed. 

Elio steps in the dim light. “Hey, cut it out!” he warned the group.

The four shadowy figures stop and look at Elio with their eerie red gleaming eyes and looks that are horrifying. Walking in a zombie-like-state, the four shadowy figures slowly walk towards Elio. There was no way he would be the next victim and with his strength, he charged at the four shadowy figures and successfully knocked them down. This was a chance to escape as Elio reached for the man’s hand and rushed out of the alley way.

Elio and the man ran and ran until they had reached the school gates. Elio hunched over with both of his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. 

Once he regains his breath, he wants to see if the guy is okay. “Hey man, you okay?” he asked.

He turns to face the man but finds himself standing alone. He looked everywhere to see where the guy went but to no luck, the man just simply vanished.

Elio shook his head with confusion. “Oh what a day,” Elio said to himself.

Elio retires for the night as he enters the school’s campus. A few feet from Elio’s dorm, the same man he helped with was the man from the ballroom earlier stepped out from behind a tree. The man pulls out a small crystal ball. As he lifts it to eye view, he sees an aura surrounding the young man.

The man breaks his concentration from the crystal ball. “Interesting,” he said.

Away from Cianna, across the lake, there was a remote island. The island wasn’t completely covered in trees, except at the middle of the island. Suddenly, a small glimpse of light immediately erupts as the light turns to a bluish purple wormhole. Through the wormhole beholds Cianna engulfed in darkness. The once peaceful lake is now completely drained. Buildings ripped off from their hinges and no signs of life. The water fountain in the center of the town cracked and water drained. Montalvo University once beautiful is now in ruins. Not far from Cianna stands the Forbidden Fortress as lightning strikes the land. 

Inside the fortress a slim male figure walks into a room with poorly lit candles as shadows dance through every wall and corners of the room. 

The male figure kneeled in front of a throne. “I, Genesis, am ready to serve you my queen,” the male figure announces. 

A pair of pale hoary hands can only be seen resting against the armrest of each side of the throne made a circular motion as if casting a spell as an orb reveals a beautiful and green version of Cianna. 

The figure sitting on the throne gazes upon the orb watching every living thing live in peace. “Such a full life, so many beautiful things,” the soft female voice whispers hoarsely.

The orb vanishes. “I need such life force to restore my beauty once more,” the mystery figure stated.

The male figure still kneeling looks up. “What will you have my do, my queen?” he asked.

There was a gleam in the figure’s eyes. “Dear Genesis, I am granting you this task if you choose to accept?” the mystery figure requested.

Genesis stood up and bowed down to his queen. “Yes my queens, I shall get started,” he answered.

Another dream started to happen, however this dream was different.  
In the dream, Elio was standing right next to a corpse. He looks up and sees a huge horrific figure coming out of the sky reaching out to him.  
Before the figure did anything to Elio in the dream, he woke up panicking.

Elio rapidly sat upright with his bare chest gleaming with sweat while trying to catch his breath. Hopefully his heart rate can calm down.

Elio inhaled and exhaled. “Man, I’ve got to stop dreaming like this,” he murmured to himself. 

Just then his cell phone ringed causing him to jump as he gave a little sigh.

He answered the phone. “Hello?” he asked groggily.

A familiar voice came on the phone full of energy. “Good morning sleepy head, time to get up,” the female voice said.

He looked at his alarm clock. “Ugh, Aunt Barbara, why are you calling? What time is it anyways,” he retorted.

Aunt Barbara chuckled. “The time is to get your butt out from bed and come meet me and your friends for breakfast,” his aunt responded sarcastically.

Elio shakes his head and sarcasm in his tone. “Oh Aunt Barbie, sarcasm doesn’t really suit you,” he responded.

Aunt Barbara laughs. “Don’t you sass me young man, now come on, get up and get ready,” she replied. 

Elio looked to the other side of the dorm to find out his roommate hadn't shown up yet and started to get ready for the day.

Elio finally came out of his dorm to meet up with his aunt and friends at a nearby café called “Jacque’s.

Aunt Barbara spotted him right away. “Oh look who has finally decided to join the living,” she joked.

Elio laughs, mocking his aunt. Once Elio sat down with the group, a young male server walked past their table and winked at Elio allowing him to blush and duck his head. The group watched his reaction.

Angel huffed after watching the young male server. “How do you do it?” she curiously asked.

Elio still couldn’t hide his blush. “Do what?” he replied.

Aunt Barbara chuckled. “Oh don’t mind him, it comes in the family,” she joked.

Chelsea jabbed her elbow at Elio. “You should definitely go for it sweetie,” she encouraged.

Elio looked over at the guy. “You think I stand a chance?” he asked.

Before the group can respond back another voice did. “What makes you think he’s your type?” the deep manly voice asked.

Elio and the group looked over and saw a very attractive guy wearing a black designer’s hooded long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and really nice fitting dark jeans. His whole attire made him look like a model. 

Elio and Aunt Barbara immediately knew him instantly. “Anthony, is that you?” Aunt Barbara wonders.

The guy grins as he stands up from his table to meet the group. “Long time no see Mrs. Cyrus and I see cupcake is here as well,” Anthony replies.

Elio pretends to laugh. “Ha-ha, still the wise guy I see, not very attractive in my opinion,” he suggested. 

Aunt Barbara bops Elio at the side of his head. “Be nice, how was your break Anthony and how’s your mother?” she asked. 

Anthony Rincon, Tony for short was a tall, dark and handsome guy. He had light stubble of facial hair and his hair was cut to a fade on the side but kept the top a medium length with a pattern that almost mimics the ocean waves. 

Anthony smiled at Aunt Barbara. “She’s doing fine, still traveling around the world,” he replied.

Elio started to feel really annoyed. “Couldn’t be happier if you’re traveling with her,” he mumbled.

Aunt Barbara elbowed Elio. “So what brings you to Cianna?” she asked.

Chelsea, Angel and Giselle giggled. “Oh just returning from summer break, I have to prepare for classes this semester,” Tony replied. 

That caught Elio’s attention. “Oh great he goes to this school,” he murmured while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Anthony ignored the comment. “Well can’t stay and chat, have things to do; later cupcake,” he said as he made his exit.

The group watches the young man walk away. “He’s so cute,” Giselle commented.

Elio pretended to gag. “Yeah not really my cup of tea,” he said.

Aunt Barbara rolled her eyes. “Oh he’s not that bad,” she defended.

Angel decided to intervene. “Well we better start heading off and start buying our supplies,” she suggested.

The group finished up eating their remaining meals and walked out of the café. One hour later the group has finished their school supplies shopping when they see a huge line at a nearby coffee shop. 

The coffee shop looks like the shape of a gingerbread house with lots of baked goods.

The group stopped in front of the coffee shop. “My, whatever they’re selling must be some good coffee,” Aunt Barbara stated.

They spotted a woman stood by near the entrance holding a tray of samples from the coffee shop. While the group started to walk towards the woman, they bumped into Tris.

Tris eyes open wide excitedly. “Oh hey guys!” she exclaimed.

Angel went up to the woman to group some samples. “Hey Tris, do you know anything about this coffee shop?” Elio asked.

Tris takes a sip from her coffee. “Oh sorry that is Fantasia’s Coffee Shop, just opened up a few days ago,” she replied.

Elio noticed Tris doesn’t have anything else to some about the shop. “What flavor do you recommend?” he asks while hinting at her coffee.

Tris was confused for a second as she looked at her coffee. “Oh, I don’t go over there, it’s much too busy as you can see. I've been going to Mimi’s Café; been going there since I was little. They make the best coffee,” she explained. 

As Tris departs from the group, Elio, his aunt and his friends went to catch up to Angel. 

The woman holds up the tray to the group. “Hello and welcome to Fantasia’s Coffee House would you like to try rose and vanilla latte?” the woman offered.

While Elio’s friends accepted the sample, both him and his aunt declined and decided to wait in line. 

Giselle takes a sip of the sample. “Mm, this is delicious,” she responded.

Chelsea tried to drink hers but didn’t like the after taste the latte was giving. While the group remained in line, Elio noticed how the people in line were reacting. 

Aunt Barbara leans into Elio’s ear. “This is interesting, just about everyone is reacting like they haven't seen coffee in decades,” she hinted.

Just then a big woman pushed Elio to get out of the way. “Hey watch it lady,” he warned as he fixed himself.

The woman ignored his warning as he watched the lady take 5 samples. Fifteen minutes passed and still the lines didn’t budge. 

Aunt Barbara signaled Elio to go somewhere else. “Hey guys, Aunt Barbie and I are going to check out Mimi’s café across the street, this line is too long. We’ll catch up to you guys later,” Elio explained.

Elio hugged his friends as he and Aunt Barbara exited out of the line. The woman that was standing by the entrance is now inside observing everyone drinking their selected beverages and baked goods.

The woman grins wickedly. “Yes, eat and drink as much as you like as I slowly drain your life force for my queen,” she said in thought.

A man enters from the kitchen as he approaches the woman. “Good job La Dolce,” he complimented.

The woman bows her head. “Thank you lord Genesis,” La Dolce replied.

The man who revealed as Genesis in disguise observes the customers in the coffee shop.

Genesis starts to grin wickedly. “With this amount of life force, our queen will soon regain her strength and possibly be much more powerful,” he explained.

La Dolce smiled with an evil grin. “Yes milord,” she agreed.

Genesis makes his exit back to the kitchen as La Dolce continues observing the guest slowly collapsing due to their life force being drained.

Chelsea notices her friends starting to not look good. “Angel, Giselle what’s wrong?” she asked.

Both Angel and Giselle collapse on the group. “Oh no Angel, Giselle. Ma’am help us!” she called out.

La Dolce’s smile disappeared as she walked up to Chelsea. “Hm, interesting you haven’t touched my baked goods and coffee,” she stated.

Chelsea started to feel frightened as La Dolce revealed her true self in front of Chelsea. “Not to worry, I guess I will have to take your life force myself,” La Dolce said. 

It was the next morning when Elio was running to get to class. He ran as fast he could to get from his dorm to the hall he had to go to for his classes. He opens the door to the classroom to find nobody there except the professor.

The professor looks up. “Ah, good morning young man. Please do come in,” he said.

Elio became confused. “Um, did I miss something, I’m sure my time is correct,” he explained.

The professor laughed. “Oh no, you’re perfectly fine unfortunately classes have been canceled for today,” he explained.

Elio nodded as he slowly exited the room. Once he walked out of the building he noticed the whole campus was too quiet except for some few students and teachers. Since he figured he has time in his hand, he walks out of campus to head over to Mimi’s Café. 

Elio walks up to the counter. “Good morning, would you like a croissant, it’s on the house,” the cashier offered.

Elio accepted the cashier’s offer. “Yes please and can I also have a café mocha, medium?” he ordered.

The cashier rang up Elio’s order as the cashier started preparing his order. It was a beautiful morning when he looked up the café’s window. Just the right temperature and the sun are waking up from the sky. Elio decided to sit down on one of the booths as he waited for his order. 

While waiting for his mocha to be done, he suddenly looked over and noticed a man across from him staring at him.

Elio began to feel awkward. “Um, can I help you?” he asked.

The man blinked his eyes. “Oh my at most apologize, I didn't mean to stare. It’s just that you have a presence and wondering if you’re the one,” the man explained.

Elio was gobsmacked. “What?” he pondered. 

The man back tracked what he said and quickly walked to Elio. “No, no that’s not what you think,” he stated.

Saved by the bell, the cashier hit a ring and called out Elio’s name to let him know that his order was ready. Elio walks to the counter to get his order and exits the café as the middle aged man follows him out.

Elio looks behind him. “Would you stop following me, makes you look like a stalker,” he retorted. 

The middle aged man didn’t reply.  
Elio turns his head to look behind him again to see if the man was following him. As he turns his head around, he notices that the man wasn’t following him. He sighs and continues to walk forward.

Elio jumped in surprise to see the middle aged man in front of him. “Don’t do that,” he said annoyingly.

The middle aged man jumps back. “I’m sorry but please allow me to explain properly,” the man begged.

Elio sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. He takes a deep breath and exhales as he now studies the middle aged man in front of him and finally decides to find out what the man wants with him.

Elio takes a deep breath and exhales again. “All right, tell me what’s going on,” he gave in.

The man looked relieved now that Elio had his full attention. “Great, but please not where ears can hear; come with me,” he insisted.

Both the middle aged man and Elio return to campus and walk into what appears to be the middle age man’s office. The middle aged man’s office was huge compared to the other professor’s office. Next to his desk is what appears to be a small lounge area.

The middle aged man offered Elio a seat across from him. Elio accepted as he sat down and waited for the middle aged man to start talking.

The middle aged man sat down. “First off allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zeph Asim,” he introduced himself. 

Elio takes off his book bag and places it to his right. “Okay Zeph, now what is it that you want with me?” he asked.

Zeph placed his messenger bag on the table. “I was sent here to find the next group of individuals to protect this universe from an invasion,” he explained.

Elio looked confused. “You were sent here, how long have you been in this school?” he asked.

Zeph took out a crystal ball out of his bag. “I've been here for a while, believe me I've been waiting. Until now,” he replied.

Elio looks at the crystal ball. “I was sent from the Divine, my home,” Zeph continued to speak.

Zeph waved his hand as a beautiful plain was shown in the crystal ball with a huge tree showing different iridescent lighting. 

Elio was speechless. “Wow, but wait a minute you say this universe, you mean there are other universes?” he wonders.

Zeph nodded his head. “I will explain later but there is no time,” he stated.

Elio still couldn’t trust this man. “Wait how do I know you’re telling the truth, all I know you’re an illusionist and you’re probably trying to trap me or something,” he accused. 

Zeph studied Elio for a second. “You have a good point,” he replied. 

Zeph takes Elio’s right hang with palm facing up and places his left hand palm facing down on top of Elio’s hand. Once Zeph closes his eyes, Elio suddenly can feel a warm sensation coming from his hand surrounding his palm.

Zeph releases Elio’s hand and bright light starts to dim revealing a triangle prism pendant necklace. The pendant was gorgeous. The pendant looked almost three dimensional with an opal gemstone shaped into a prism and the opal gemstone surrounded in a triangular prism cage.

Elio’s eyes went wide. “Whoa, how’d you do that?” he asked bewilderedly.

Zeph was starting to get impatient. “Please like I said, there really is no time to explain, there are lives at stake,” he explained.

Zeph stands up and exits his office with Elio in tow. Once they reach outside of his office, Zeph starts to run. Elio saw this and started running with the man.

The two ran out of the campus. “Wait, Zeph where are you going?” Elio asked.

Zeph didn’t reply as they kept running until he made a complete stop as they made it to their destination.

Elio finally caught up to Zeph. “Why are we at Fantasia’s Coffee Shop?” he asked.

Zeph starts making a circular motion with his hands. “Few weeks ago, this new coffee shop just instantly appeared out of nowhere. It has been giving me a strange aura whenever I walk past it ever since its grand opening,” he explained. 

Elio remembers something. “My friends went here,” he stated.

Zeph held up both his hands from two L’s with his thumb and pointy finger and slowly spread his arms wide as what appeared to be an x-ray vision of what’s happening inside the shop. 

Elio became worried. “Those people, they’re unconscious,” he said.

Zeph and Elio observe even further inside the shop. “This is why people around campus have been absent and the reason why school is canceled today. What is making these people unconscious is happening to the students and teachers at school,” Zeph explains. 

Suddenly they both heard a scream. “That’s Chelsea!” Elio murmured.

The x-ray vision that Zeph changed to find Chelsea trapped in a corner by a creature with its face almost deteriorating.

Elio turns to Zeph. “What must I do?” he asked. 

Zeph turns to face Elio. “That pendant I gave you, I want you to raise it as high as you can and chant out ‘Powers of the Divine, and shout out what the Divine gives you,” he instructed.

Elio was confused. “What will I know what this Divine will give me?” he asked.

Zeph sighs. “When I scanned you, there is an aura around you. A bright aura, which tells me that you possess the element of light, you ask the Divine to give you that element,” he explained further.

Elio sighs and looks at the pendant. “Okay, here it goes,” he replied.

Elio raises the pendant as instructed. “Powers of the Divine, give me light,” he requested.

They both waited for a few minutes. “Nothing happened,” he replied.

Zeph sighed with frustration. “Okay try it again, but this time don’t just say it. Say it with your heart, not your mind,” he instructed.

Elio relaxes his shoulders and takes a deep breath and exhales as he concentrates. 

He thought back at the time when his parents passed away. He felt that he had lost hope. Then when his friends came along, because of them, his hope was restored.

Something magical happened, his pendant started to shine. 

Now with determination Elio raises the pendant up high in the air as he feels a warm sensation starting to flow throughout his body.

Zeph smiles with pride. “Powers of the Divine, give me light,” Elio requested.

The gemstone shines even brighter. “Shine on!” Elio calls out.

In a flash, Elio was transformed into a completely different person. His one short brown hair is now jet black and long.  
His armor looked very scientific. His armor he’s wearing is a white iridescent bodysuit with turquoise and silver trimmings that fits his body perfectly. With his bodysuit, a peplum was built into the suit. The tail part of the peplum was longer at the back then the front and split in the middle.  
On the middle of his chest, the opal gemstone that was a pendant necklace is now attached onto his chest. His knee high boots with the same gemstone attached on the top of his boots have silver trimmings and his wrist length fingerless gloves also have an opal gemstone attached to both gloves.  
Elio’s shoulder guards he is wearing match the silver trimmings of his armor and the last piece of his armor is a silver crown like headgear with wings at each end with his signature gemstone attached to the middle.

Elio opens his eyes to reveal that they were no longer brown but now is a turquoise color. He was awestruck and couldn’t believe his eyes.

Elio checks out his armor. “Whoa, this is awesome. I’m like a video game character,” he exclaimed gleefully.

Zeph cleared his throat to catch Elio’s attention. “Just as I expected, you were transformed into the spirit soldier of light,” he explained.

Elio turns around still admiring his armor. “This is so cool, can’t wait to go to the next convention with this armor,” he stated.

Zeph interrupted Elio’s fascination towards his armor. “You need to focus. We are running out of time,” Zeph warned.

Elio nodded his head and ran towards the coffee shop. “Make me proud,” Zeph said to himself.

Elio enters the coffee shop from the front of the store when he notices some of the guests are fighting to stay conscious and the other guests already unconscious with all their life force being drained.

He looks around the shop some more until he spots Angel and Giselle right by the baked goods.

He ran over to his friends and kneels down. “Angel, Giselle are you okay?” he asked.

Angel’s eyes fluttered open, couldn’t barely open her eyes. “Help us,” she said faintly before she lost consciousness.

Elio lowered his head. “I came too late,” he whispered.

Suddenly he heard Chelsea scream again as he stood up from his spot and spotted the kitchen door left open. He looked at both Angel and Giselle to reassure them that he’ll be back for them.

Elio enters the kitchen and sees nobody until the same four shadowy figures with the eerie red eyes appear. The sudden feel of fear came all over him knowing he never had to defend himself before now. He closed his eyes to concentrate, to center himself. Suddenly, a warm feeling replaced that fear as the gemstones from his chest and headgear began to glow. Once he opened his eyes, instead of fear, determination was now in him as he went to attack the four shadowy figures. 

First, Elio started off with a jump front kick as he made a direct hit with one of the shadowy figures. One of the other shadowy figures on his right tries to slash him with its claws but Elio blocks the attack as he uses his left leg to counter attack and then kicks the next shadowy figure to his left.

The fourth shadowy figure appears behind Elio as it wraps its arms around him, unable to escape the grasp of the shadowy figure. One of the shadowy figures runs towards him. Elio closes his eyes to concentrate when suddenly his feet start to glow. He opens his eyes and as soon as the incoming shadowy figure is in range, he puts his left foot on the figure’s chest and lifts himself up as his right foot connects to the figure’s chin. This move allows him to break free from the grips of the shadowy figure that was behind him.

Elio lands behind the shadowy figures with his feet still glowing. “Crescent spike!” he chanted.

This attack caused Elio to quickly kick one leg upward in the air, twisting his body and flipping backwards as the shadowy figure was knocked down. 

The three remaining shadowy figures got back up. “Still want more?” he asked.

Elio runs and then jumps as he lunges forward, feet first and starts spinning. “Crescent spiral arrow!” he chanted. 

He stops spinning and now in the kneeling position. He stands up and turns to see the shadowy figures start to dissipate. He heard Chelsea scream once more as her scream led towards the exit to the back alley.

Elio exits the shop to the back alley to find Chelsea cornered trying desperately to escape the grasp from La Dolce. He noticed the woman earlier that was offering free samples. Instead of a pastel outfit, La Dolce is now wearing a sleeveless kimono and her makeup was horrifying not like her makeup was before. 

La Dolce hears a voice. “Hey, let her go!” the male voice demanded.

La Dolce turns to face the intruder. “Time to close up shop fiend, your barista days are over,” the intruder recalled.

La Dolce releases Chelsea allowing her to escape and flee the scene as she now faces the intruder. “And who might you be?” she asked.

The intruder prepares to fight. “By the powers of the divine, I am the spirit soldier of light and hope. I am Sol,” the intruder replies.

La Dolce grins wickedly.  
In instinct she immediately dashes towards Sol as they punch, kick and block each every move they throw at each other. Both split apart and remained standing waiting for the other to make their move. La Dolce reached out her hands as all of the guests inside the shop appeared behind her in a trance. 

One by one the guests inched their way towards Sol. “Stay back, I don’t want to hurt all of you,” Sol warned with concern.

Suddenly a blue aura surrounds the innocent people as they break free from their trance state. Sol and La Dolce looked around the area trying to find who cast the blue aura.

A voice from the shadows was heard. “Take care of this fiend Sol I can take care of the rest from here,” A manly voice suggested.

The opal gemstone on Sol’s right glove glows. He puts his left hand on top of his right hand and as he raises his hand off of the gemstone, a bright light appears as he pulls the bright object out from his gemstone. Sol went into a fighting stance when the bright lighted object sparkled and dissolved revealing an elegant elven long sword that he’s now holding. 

The long sword was beautiful.  
The grip of the sword was wrapped in almost like silver iridescent leather. The cross-guard or the quillon on the sword was shaped to almost like wings opened wide. Instead of a metal cross-guard, the metal was replaced with crystal. Two opal gemstones appear at the the center of both the cross-guard and the pommel, an enlarged fitting at the top of the handle that gives the sword a point of balance not too far from the hilt allowing a more fluid fighting style. 

Sol points the sword at La Dolce. “Come on clown, bring the best you got,” he challenged her.

La Dolce growls as she reveals her weapon, which is an Arabian scimitar sword. “That is La Dolce Hyaa!” she growled.

In a rage, La Dolce rushes to the intruder blindly as the two continue to fight. Sol parries, ducks, blocks and flips out of the way in time from La Dolce’s attacks with ease. Sol jumps a few yards away to space himself away from La Dolce as she forms an energy ball without saying any incantations. She throws the energy ball at Sol but the attack fails when Sol manages to block the attack with his sword and throws it back.

La Dolce’s attack backfired as the energy ball makes contact making her unaware of what’s happening. Sol begins to run at La Dolce and once he is close, he flips over her. Still in mid air, Sol laid his hand open palm on the flat side of the blade of his sword. All the gemstones that attached to his armor began to glow magically transforming the blade of the sword into a translucent blade.

La Dolce looks up and realizes that she was too late to do something. “Crescent sword beam blast!” Sol chanted.

Sol emits a sword beam as he slices through the air in an “X” formation as the attack successfully makes contact, slashing La Dolce.

La Dolce starts to dissipate. “No!” she screamed horrified.

Sol landed on the ground with ease. “Hyaa to you too,” he retorted.

Inside the coffee shop Angel and Giselle slowly open their eyes. “What’s going on?” Angel asked.

Soon one by one all the coffee shop guests have now gained consciousness as everyone in the shop exits the building. Sol was spying around the corner happy that his friends are okay now and then turned around making his departure. 

Zeph couldn’t help but smile knowing he had picked the perfect match as he watched Sol transform back into Elio. Elio was still dressed the same before he transformed into his spirit soldier form. He was looking down at his pendant as the opal gemstone gleams in his eyes.

Elio looked up and saw Zeph clapping. “Hey thanks for saving me back there. I didn’t know what to do with those innocent people in the shop,” he said.

Zeph gave a confused look at Elio. “I didn’t do anything, what happened to the people in the shop?” he asked.

Then if Zeph didn’t help him, who did?  
That was the question that’s been on his mind.

It was the next day and school was back in session as if nothing had happened. The school was at a buzz now that the whole campus is filled with students and faculty going from class to class. After the defeat of La Dolce, Zeph and Elio went to town to make sure everyone forgets the coffee shop. 

Elio was finished with his morning class as he exited the building. He was checking his text message and saw one text from one of his friends. The text came from Giselle to meet everyone at Mimi’s Café.

Elio smiled at his friend’s text knowing that all three are alive and well. He hurried to the café and found the three in the corner of the shop. He walked up to the counter to order his usual and once his order was up, he joined his friends.

Angel, Giselle and Chelsea looked up at Elio. “Hey you just arrived. I was about to talk about a dream I had yesterday,” Giselle said.

Elio was interested as he sat down and put his bag down. “What did you dream about?” he asked.

Giselle leaned over to her friends. “So I had this dream yesterday that a new coffee shop just opened and then there was this guy who looks like a modern day knight or something,” she said.

Elio perked up becoming interested in his friend’s dream. “No way, I have the exact same dream,” Angel recalled.

Elio noticed his friend Chelsea was acting strange. “You okay Chels?” he asked.

Chelsea looked up and sighs. “I have the exact same dream, but except there was this woman that changed into a hideous fiend and tried to kill me and then this guy like in Giselle’s dream came and rescued me. It all felt real,” she explained.

Elio smiled genuinely. “It’s okay Chels, that’s what they are. Just dreams I promise you nothing like that will happen,” he promised.

Just then Tris walks inside the café with urgency. Elio and his friends watched what she’s doing.

Tris observes the café and spots Elio. “Ah there you are, the headmistress wants to see you right away,” she reported.

Tris didn’t explain more as she made her exit. “I guess I better go find out what she wants,” Elio said.

Elio says his goodbyes to his friends and once he exits the café, he immediately quickened his pace. He didn’t want to be late so he tried to make sure he didn’t run into people as he made his way to campus heading towards the headmistress office.

He arrived at the office expecting a normal office like all the schools and the teacher's desk. What he didn’t expect was that the office was once a master bedroom suite that’s been turned into an office with huge bay windows that opens to the balcony with a breathtaking view that reaches out from the campus grounds to the lake.

Instead of expecting the headmistress to be in the office, outside at the balcony was Zeph enjoying the view.

Elio looks around to see if the headmistress is inside. “Zeph, what are you doing here?” he asked.

Zeph turned around to face Elio. “Ah, right on time. Before the headmistress comes back I’d like to say a few words,” he said.

Zeph motioned for Elio to take a seat. “I’d like to congratulate you for defeating that fiend yesterday,” he mentioned.

They heard the voice of the headmistress as she walked in the room. “Yes very good job well done, Zeph has told me everything about what went down at that ridiculous coffee shop,” Raina said.

Raina was magnificent. Her hair was still the same hair style, lipstick is still the same color hue as last time Elio had seen her. Her outfit was a blocked pattern simple dress with a thin belt with a small crystal studded buckled. 

Zeph and Elio both turn to Raina. “Wait you knew about Zeph and what’s been going on at that shop?” Elio wonders. 

Raina nodded. “For centuries Cianna has been a target for its resources, land and the peace and harmony this land possesses,” she explained.

Raina joined Zeph on the other side of the table. “However Cianna has been quiet for centuries as well when an unknown force came upon Cianna from another universe, this unknown force attacked the town, the whole land,” Zeph stated.

Elio pieces everything together. “So what happened yesterday was pretty much a repeat from centuries ago?” he asked.

Raina walks outside the balcony watching all the people down below happy. “A repeat, yes, but a different foe,” she responded.

Zeph joined Raina on the balcony. “It’s not going to be easy from now on, is it?” Elio asked.

Elio joined the two. “Honestly, yes whoever is sending these fiends out will get stronger, but as a spirit soldier you will get better in time,” Zeph stated truthfully.

Elio had a feeling someday something big was going to happen. Until then, he knew for sure that he had to think of what’s going on now and focus on becoming a better spirit soldier.

Raina was having second thoughts. “I know this is asking a lot of you Elio, but if you wish to not continue forth, I understand,” she said.

Elio made up his decision. “Whoever sends these fiends out, they’ll be coming back for sure but now that I am, I am willing to stop this threat from coming into our home,” he determined.

Raina smiles at Elio with pride. “I know the moment I met during orientation that you were the chosen one as I was once before,” she commented.

Elio was dumbfounded. “You mean you were a spirit soldier once?” he asked.

Zeph smiled. “Correction, we were both spirit soldiers when we were your age,” he added.

Elio was going to ask a question. “We will explain later, but for now while we wait to find the other spirit soldiers, you have to keep continuing on this mission,” Raina intercepted.

The three walk back inside the office. “Count me in,” he replied.

Zeph walks up to Elio and pats him on the shoulder. “Elio, your journey as a spirit soldier has just begun,” he stated.

End of One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: In the story I put in 2 songs, to make the story more realistic, playful and fun. The only thing I changed with one song is the artist name. Down below are the sources for the songs since I do not own or have rights to the songs in this story.
> 
> Sources  
> Germanotta, Stefani and Monson, Nick. “The Cure.” Standalone single, Streamline and Interscope, 2017.  
> Online, www.genius.com/Lady-gaga-the-cure-lyrics, accessed March 13, 2018.
> 
> Efron, Zack, Zendaya and Wells, Greg. “Rewrite the Stars.” The Greatest Showman: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, Atlantic, 2017.  
> Online, www.genius.com/Zac-efron-rewrite-the-stars-lyrics, accessed March 17, 2018.


End file.
